IRIS Liberation: Preview
by JimmyRocket
Summary: INCOMPLETE. An idea that I had, and still working on. Working on more information soon.


_It's a preview. I wrote it a little quick, and it's not supposed to make sense yet. Just let me know what you think, cause as of a few minutes ago, I like what I've got going here. Enjoy!_

* * *

I don't know how I got this burn. I've had it for months, I think I've always had it. It hurt once in a while, a little sting across that side of my body. But, I don't think it's so bad, I just think it's lucky scrape. It's like a part of me. I honestly don't understand why everyone else around me doesn't have one. A black streak across their flanks. It seems so natural to me. It's a reminder that I'm different I guess. I hate it when so many others make a fuss about it, though. Almost makes me feel like covering it up once in a while. But... I like it. It adds something like "two halves" to me.

Ha ha... you probably don't know me. Let me just say that I certainly don't know you. My name is Iris. I like that name. It has a sort of zing to it, and I think it fits me well. True, I got it from an older and wiser dog named Bronko recently, but it was my name. Bronko? Oh, he's just the partner of my master called "Pronto". I really don't beleive that's his real name, in fact I'm positive it's not. Pronto found me wondering around the streets and picked me up. I thanked him several times, cause I was actually in pain around then. Feelings and events passed and I was able to meet up with a few more awesome dogs, Bronko being one of them. Crazy huh?

... Okay I admit, this is a little awkward. I'm here for a reason. Master "Pronto" told me that I now possess the ability to understand certain commands, and I think he's shown me how to translate barks into words. For some reason he's letting me do this, but not the rest of his dogs. Just need the correct programming ability to understand it, and I truly feel special. His assignments are a little oddball at times, but I learn to live with what he gives me. He's become a good friend to me as well, and I can see us being amazing partners one day just like him and Bronko. It's funny... Bronko and Pronto? Almost like they're _meant_ to be partners.

Man... I'm probably confusing you bad aren't I? I guess being here to share events has excited me so much that I can't focus on anything in particular... *sigh* Well, don't feel bad. I'm still trying to get over a few things myself. Unfortunately I can't step out of this grim electrical area. I'm a target. I think the entire WORLD is out to get me. Do I know why? Pfffft, no! Of course I don't! Just as much as I don't know how I got here! I think I just fell from the sky and landed right on Pronto's lap!

It's all just a big confusion for me, but hey... I think it's okay. I'm still getting used to the craziness that I'm involved in. Action is everywhere, let me tell ya that! Mr. Lacewing is still making arrangements for me to do one of my own cases some day. This is some type of organization that spreads. it's like an epidemic. They have a power to control almost everything within this city, but NO ONE knows about it... in fact... huh... I probably shouldn't have said that. Pronto is going to impale me for sure.

Okay, let me change the subject. I told you about how the world is out to get... okay, that was out the window. I mean there is... I don't know, there's this girl. Ha, ha yeah, a girl. One who's gotten in front of every case so far and she doesn't even know it. She's the reason I have a hard time to sleep at night... her, and her little sidekick feline she calls "Missy." Ugh, what a degrading name. Even for a cat. But the girl she NEVER goes away! She wants something from me, I know it. I'd be willing to give it to her if she'd just promise to go away or something.

But... in a strange way I don't want her to leave. She has something in common with me. One thing that NO ONE else does. Like me a scrap on her arm. A black... permanent scrape. Just like mine... strange I suppose, but there it is, clear as any truth I've ever known.


End file.
